


The Curse Of  Forest 13

by Chaowy



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaowy/pseuds/Chaowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very sexual and violent but lovely story about how exactly the people of forest 13 still exist after dying all those horrible times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You don't look scared"

Nervy was frozen in fear as his best friend toothy was stabbed repeatedly by the most feared animal in forest 13. (or at least in nervy’s eyes) Flippy. As Toothy was bleeding out of his mouth Flippy kept stabbing him Toothy tried to tell the little blue bear (that is nervy) something, yet Nervy was too scared to hear him as the final knife stab came down onto Toothy’s heart Toothy stopped breathing.  
Nervy was scared and stared at flippy until tears came down. Not tears of fear or even sadness no but tears of relief. though sad that Toothy was gone he was also kind of relieved to be rid of the boring purple squirrel. As Nervy ran away he stepped on a twig making a quiet but still to be heard crack sound. “oh no, crap” nervy said starting to cry with tears of fear this time.  
As if at the speed of light Flippy hopped on top of the smaller bear and took out the same knife used to penetrate Toothy’s back, the twisted look of the green bear was so scary “um please stop i don't want to die just yet I'm too young but i promise that if your still alive when i do want to die i’ll let you kill me but just stop please”  
with that Flippy’s eyes turned into a regular animals eyes again “uh what just happened” “you killed Toothy you jerk and almost killed me” Nervy said blushing because the bear was still on top of him. “oops sorry ‘bout that” Flippy said “yeah whatever i wasn’t even scared” Nervy said trying to look tough though not really pulling it off because he still had tears in his eyes.  
“damn it hey you don’t look scared of me” Flippy said looking at nervy closely” “of course not i’ve seen more deaths than i can count in just three months of being here “oh so your not from here” flippy said as he started walking “h-hey where are you going” nervy asked running after him “home i have to wash all this blood off of me” “well can i come to you kind of killed my roommate” Are you asking to be my roommate.”  
nervy got down on his knees to Flippy “if you would please let me i wouldn’t understand if you said no i mean it is your fault that i’m having to do this now anyway” nervy said getting up and dusting himself of the dirt on him “yeah yeah okay stop explaining yourself you can stay with me we’ll get your stuff tomorrow okay?” Flippy held out his hand to Nervy “roommates?” Nervy took Flippy’s hand “Roommates!” “good now here we are your new home” nervy about threw up it wasn’t a house it was a mansion Flippy held the door for nervy.  
“wow it’s so big” “biggest one in forest 13” “so where’s my room” nervy said with a really big smile “um there’s only one bedroom.” “WHAT? b-but this house is so big” nervy said really disappointed. “sorry” “awe damn it all… Fine” i guess i’ll just sleep with you. “fine by me” flippy said taking off his shirt “uh wow so you buff workout much.” Nervy couldn’t help but stare at the muscular bears muscles and abs “well yeah it’s only been six months since i got out of the seventh great bear war and you have to work out a lot to be a soldier.” “yeah guess so it’s just so scary i’ve never seen someone as buff and tall and crazy or scary as you and your kind of intimidating” flippy couldn't help but laugh at Nervy “what happened to that fearless bear that i remember “he isn’t real” nervy said blushing with that flippy fell on to the floor laughing tears coming out of his eyes  
“i knew it” flippy yelled with joy. nervy started to get mad “well it’s your fault your just to scary” that’s were flippy got serious “it’s not my fault it’s not me it’s it’s the other me” flippy said with tears coming out of his eyes “the other you”nervy repeated “y-yeah it’s all his fault the flipped flippy” “I I'm so sorry of course you’d have another personality just coming out of the 7th great bear war. “hey they’re showing fireworks at the red rhino’s diner” flippy said want to go?” “yeah!” nervy said with more excitement than before “okay just let me take a shower and then we can go.” “OKAY!”  
While flippy was in the shower nervy started to look around and came across a picture of a little blue bear that looked kind of like him holding hands with flippy “but that that couldn’t be me” nervy thought this my first time ever i’ve never been here when i was that young it wouldn't make any sense “ow my head” nervy grabbed his head and fell to the floor just as flippy came out of the shower “oh nervy are you okay.” flippy asked “yeah just a little headache is all I'm all good though.” as nervy looked up he saw that flippy had no clothes on and his dick was right in his face “God damn it is everything of yours so fucking big why I don’t understand.” “oh i’m sorry i’ll go put on some clothes” flippy ran to the closet dropping nervy on to his butt “good idea and ow damn it all”  
“Do you want some clothes too” flippy asked. “do you even have anything to fit me” nervy asked “maybe let me see flippy opened the drawer looking inside throwing everything that wasn’t clothes onto the floor. “here”flippy handed nervy the shirt and pants. nervy stripped taking off his shirt pants and underwear even though he didn’t get any underwear from flippy he realized that he peed himself from the earlier flipped flippy attack.  
“you have a tiny dick” nervy blushed from the weird remark that flippy gave and to make it even weirder flippy was touching it now “doh doh don’t do that” nervy said but not wanting it to end “okay sorry i was just curious about why mine is so much bigger than yours” “hey mine hasn’t stopped growing yet (i hope)”  
hey come on we’re about to be late if we don't hurry it up” flippy said “oh oh yeah your right nervy said still blushing “so what should we do walk or drive” “driving would be quicker” nervy said “…and safer” “well yeah that too nervy said.  
flippy opened up the car door for nervy then went to his side and got in put the key in the the car and drove off “hey when do the fireworks start” “in one hour and thirty minutes” but you said that we were about to be late” “well we have to eat” “yeah i guess” just then there was a bump “wa what was that” “don't worry it was probably just an animal”  
“ just what do you mean just” “it’s not very uncommon for an animal to be killed in this forest” flippy said “i know why is that exactly” nervy asked “i can’t say it’s a secret” “oh okay” nervy turned the other way. “hey don't be that way okay fine i can’t tell you exactly but all i can say is that there’s a reason no one else comes into this town and it’s because whoever does is killed.” “wha-“ “hey we’re here.” flippy cut nervy off “hey can we please talk about this” flippy didn’t (or at least pretended not to) hear him “but I'm not from this forest ha ha ha i get it he’s just fooling me i just shouldn’t let it get to me i mean toothy was from this village and he got killed.”nervy thought to himself getting himself under control  
“welcome to red rhino’s diner” a pink bunny said “hey it’s petunia” “nervy hey great to see you where’s toothy” “oh um I'm so so so sorry to say this but but but” nervy started to cry. “toothy’s dead” “oh too bad tell him better luck next -“ just then petunia noticed flippy and stopped talking he was staring at her hard “oh never mind come with me you two”  
“here’s your table i’ll be right with you” “we’ll talk later okay” nervy looked at her weirdly then she sled him a note it read: meet me at the back alley. nervy nodded at her “so what would you two like” a purple and blue dog waiter asked.” “um i’ll let you order for me” “don't worry i have money” “um i know that but i can’t picture you having a lot of money.” “ well sorry to disappoint you but…” flippy looked into his pocket and pulled out a ton of cash. “wh- what your loaded” nervy was really surprised he had never seen so much money in real life.  
“so i guess you’ll have a kids meal” flippy said with a smile “now hang on i only said you could order for me because i didn’t think you’d have so much money” nervy said getting pretty mad “and even if you didn’t pull out all that money i wouldn’t expect you to get me a kids meal” “ don’t get mad i was just kidding i’ll let you get whatever you want” “th thank you” nervy said feeling embarrassed because of yelling “i’ll take the #4” flippy started to laugh “wha wha what’s wrong with you idiot” nervy said getting mad again “ that’s a kids meal” flippy could barely get the words out laughing to hard. the purple blue dog chuckled a little “wait a second what the hell gah what the hell ever i don’t care” “and you sir”the dog said to flippy “just a water thank you” flippy said looking at nervy “thank you i’ll be right out” flippy was still staring at nervy  
“um so ha-how old are you” nervy asked blushing. “why would you want to know that” flippy asked “i just want to make conversation” “ you look really shy there’s no reason to be shy” “why would you say that” same reason as you just making conversation. flippy said laughing a little as he got up and touched nervy’s cheek “flippy there are people here” “i don’t care” flippy said continuing to stroke the cheek of the little blue bear “flippy stop please” nervy said but just like in the room not wanting it to stop “just shut up” flippy walked over to the same side of the table as nervy and got on top of him “ah ah flippy wha wha why what” so many emotions were going through the bear’s mind: weird, helpless, scared. the one that kept coming back to him though was that it felt good and the thing that he didn’t understand was that no one was paying them no attention.  
Flippy was licking nervy when the purple dog came out screaming.flippy fell off of nervy “what the hell” flippy yelled “petunia sh sh she’s dead” “oh is that all” flippy said getting back on top of nervy everyone else went back to what they were doing too.  
“Get off of me you idiot” nervy said trying to kick flippy off but it was an utter failure “flippy someone has died in the kitchen please get off we can finish this at home okay.” nervy’s eyes got big “what the hell did i just say” nervy thought. “fine go to the kitchen help your friend”  
nervy ran to the kitchen and immediately started to cry as he saw petunia under a light and the purple dog trying to get it up “let me help you” “thank you please save her” with those two combined strength they both lifted the rubble and got petunia out of there but it was way too late for petunia her head was smushed to like a smashed pumpkin they immediacy started to throw up “crap I'm so sorry” nervy said with tears in her eyes “it’s not your fault you just have to think positive it was her time to go. oh here’s your food.” the purple dog said handing him a bag “she wasn’t even my friend i just felt like i needed to save her you know” “yeah” nervy said taking the bag from him it’s weird I just moved here and i’ve already seen so many deaths. nerves eyes got big “m m me too” “what your new here too” the purple dog said “yeah i just moved here 6 months ago.” “me too” bell rang “well my work time is over” “Nervy come on let’s go the fireworks are starting” “oh yeah well see you later… hey wait whats your name” nervy asked “Geoff and you” Geoff asked “my name’s nervy” “cool well i’ll have to talk to you later nervy”  
Nervy left and went outside “come on flippy” nervy said running outside hang on go on find us somewhere to sit” flippy said to nervy stroking his fur “ok stop god” nervy ran outside. as soon as the door was closed there was no one inside except for flippy and geoff “hey i never got my water” flippy said to geoff “oh yeah sorry” “no problem” flippy said as he grabbed geoff and slammed him on a table “YOU BASTARD DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR MY NERVY YOU BITCH HE’S MINE” flippy said biting a part of geoff’s ears off “ah stop what’s with you i don’t even know him we’re just friends” geoff said crying “if your friends then don’t come near him again ok?” flippy said with a smile “ow okay i won’t come near him again” “ok good because if you don't i’ll neuter you and put your balls on my trophy stand then i’ll stuff you while your still alive then make you watch me kill nervy then torture you and then after one year then kill you ok?”  
flippy said going outside and slamming the door. geoff could only cry. wow it’s beautiful nervy said to himself flippy was disappointed he expected an alone place for just the two of them but it was ok nervy gave him permission to finish at home so it was okay to do it then “ hey how are you liking the fireworks” nervy said “yeah they’re awesome” “i know” “BOOM BOOM BOOM!” nervy imitated the fireworks “heh so cool right”  
flippy said nothing in fact nervy couldn’t see flippy’s face at all “hey what’s wrong flippy” nervy said going up to flippy nervy touched flippy and saw that flippy was twitching he knew that twitch it wasn’t flippy it was flipped flippy flippy jumped on to nervy drooling on him “ flippy stop please get off of me your hurting me!’’ “hello I'm anti-flippy and as you can see that I've taken quite a liking to you I'm in love with you but the bad thing is that he’s in love with you too so won’t be able to make a move on you because i can only stay here for 3 minutes and that’s not long enough to finish no i want to take my time making you my bitch. drawing out all the blood i can but for now all i can do is this” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant knife “flippy stop please” “don’t worry idiot I'm not going to kill you… yet just a little taste of what it’s going to feel like”  
flippy brought down the knife a stabbed nervy not in vital spot though “ow ow ow ow damn it “again just a little taste of what’s in store for you when i get my hands on you see you later” he then before turning back into normal flippy licked him “ah what just happened nervy what? damn it sorry kinda went crazy again huh” flippy asked “just take me home” “can you walk” “yeah” nervy stood up and walked to the car and got in after about 5 minutes of driving nervy fell asleep “ah so cute god damn it i want to fuck him so badly but if i do it now he’ll yell at me damn it damn it DAMN IT!” flippy started to yell. nervy started to moan like a little baby. flippy right then turned rock hard. “damn it i don’t care if i kill anyone.” flippy stomped on the gas and ran over multiple animals the bumps made nervy wake up “what the hell is going on.” flippy had a crazy look in his eyes” “I'm horny” flippy said looking at flippy’s eyes nervy didn’t care that flippy was killing any animal in his path he started to laugh looking at flippy’s crazed look. “so funny” nervy laughed all the the way home for ten minutes straight” “get out right now” flippy said jumping out of the car “okay god what are you doing” flippy picked nervy up like they were just married. and kicked the door open he jumped up the stairs and threw nervy on to the bed  
“i can’t take it anymore take of your clothes I'm going to fuck you right here” flippy already taking off his clothes “what n no I'm not ready yet” nervy said “what but you said that i could finish when we got home” flippy said naked “i know but but i just can’t yet i mean I'm only 13 and your 23 i just can’t not yet” oh okay i understand but we can still sleep together” “oh of course” “okay but I'm sleeping nude” flippy said hopping in bed beside nervy turning on the the TV to dancing with disco bear.  
“your my boyfriend right nervy?” Nervy was surprised at the question “yeah i guess we’ve been through a lot for just 7 hours so sure i guess we can be boy friend and boyfriend.” flippy hugged nervy and nervy nestled into flippy’s muscular arms “i love you”flippy said “I love you too” nervy said back and they fell asleep.


	2. "Don't be a pervert"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervy loses his virginity ;> (Hooray)

Nervy woke up “hm what time is it” he looked on the wall at a clock “only 12 ’o’clock” nervy was wide awake and defiantly not going back to sleep for the rest of the day. “damn it all what am i going to do. i mean i could wake flippy up and get him to make me breakfast” nervy thought it over “then again I'm pretty sure he’s lost in ecstasy land if he woke up I'm sure he would try to rape me again. but what am i going to do then” nervy then felt something wrap around him and drag him across the humungous bed. it of course was flippy.  
“Ow what the hell flippy!” nervy screamed but flippy was still asleep. “damn it” nervy said trying to get free but it was no use for the older and much stronger bear had to much of a grip on the younger bear so nervy just stood there hopeless as he started to wonder what it was that flippy was dreaming about.  
“It was obviously a dream about me i mean damn it he’s scramming my name can’t you at least whisper damn it god damn it let go of me” “NERVY I LOVE YOU!” Nervy’s blue face started to turn red “Damn it now I'm blushing aw god kill me now” nervy started to go to sleep when he felt flippy start to grope his balls.  
“Don’t be a pervert” nervy yelled to flippy but no use flippy kept doing it. “Damn it i need to get away before he starts to rape me (more than he is right now.) “Nervy don’t try to escape.” flippy mumbled “Um flippy are you awake” flippy didn’t answer. “Huh? Flippy I thought that you were awake” “i am” flippy answered nervy “Crap flippy you scared me so hard” flippy flipped nervy over “Ow flippy that hurt” “I’m ready to fuck you nervy” nervy’s eyes shot wide open “What flippy are you still sleeping” nervy couldn’t tell due to the fact that nervy’s face was buried into flippy’s chest fur. “Nervy please accept me” nervy still couldn’t find out if flippy was awake or not but whether or not he was he was going to fuck him and nervy wasn’t sure if he was ready.  
“Flippy are you awake or not” then he could tell that flippy was awake because flippy kiss him on the back of the head “Yes and I can’t control it. I'm going to have sex with you whether it be rape or actual sex my dick’s going in your ass. flippy then got on top of nervy and held nervy’s hand above his head “Ow” nervy flinched as the claws of his lover/rapist’s claws dug deep into nervy’s hand’s “I'm sorry but crying won’t get you out of this” flippy said in a low voice “Are you ready” nervy had all sorts of things going on in his head “Why is this happening to me. why is flippy so evil he seemed so nice (most of the time). is this really it am i really going to lose my virginity.” and finally “ WHY THE HELL AM I SO HARD!” Nervy notice that though he wasn’t enjoying it on the outside he was so ready on the inside.   
“just do it already I'm giving you permission to fuck my tiny virgin asshole i think I'm ready.” nervy said softly “j-just one thing” “yes” flippy said really surprised at what nervy said “is it going to hurt” flippy found this to be his opportunity for true domination he flipped nervy on to his back and grabbed nervy’s hands and slammed them down as he whispered in to nervy’s ear “Most definitely” then immediately shoved the biggest penis that nervy had ever seen into him.  
“CRAP!” nervy yelled that being the first thing that nervy had ever had up in his asshole “that was really mean” nervy whimpered starting to get the sensation of tears coming out of his eyes “No i will enjoy this” nervy said to himself nervy then noticed that flippy wasn’t doing anything “What’s wrong” nervy said to flippy. “Are you sure that you want me to keep going” flippy said. nervy took that as an insult “ha if that’s all that you got then there’s no way that you can satisfy me” nervy said. (regretting it immediately.)  
“heh can you say that without a tear in you eye” flippy said nervy’s face turned redder then it was already. “fine then” flippy said i’ve thought of something nervy look at him shyly “that can’t be good” nervy could feel the giant dick pulsing as it got bigger and bigger “ what your dick isn’t even all the way hard yet” nervy yelled. “nope” flippy started to laugh as nervy started to cry again “anyway here’s what i’v decided will play a little” “a game” nervy repeated flippy getting scared.   
“Yep it’s actually really simple i’ll fuck the shit back into you until i cum or until you say ‘i quit’ ” flippy said smiling thinking of all the weird things he was going to do to get his lovers ass dripping blood. “and let me guess the next how we win” nervy said with flippy’s dick still inside of him. “i’ll win if i make it until you cum without saying i quit.” “yep and i win if you do say that you quit.” “cool let’s do it” “oh and just one more thing if you win you’ll get anything you want” “cool but of course it’ll go the other way if i lose right” “yep and just to let you know if i win we’ll be having sex whenever i want” nervy shivered as the thought of that “well shall we start” “yes I'm ready” nervy said not showing any sign of cowardice but that quickly changed as flippy thrusted hard into the ass with the dick that was already 2/3’s of the way in with that the tears came back  
“aw don’t tell me your giving up already” flippy said thrusting in and out of the little bear “ow ow ow damn it it hurts to much.” nervy yelled “so does that mean that you quit” flippy said “nervy really wasn’t ready for the way older bear but he couldn’t let flippy win he’ll have way to much power “ha i can take much more than this your no match for me.” you are so cute but if i go as hard as i could… you’d die” nervy’s eyes got big he just remembered that flippy was a killer. “i can do this” nervy thought “all i have to do is breathe” flippy was still fucking nervy getting harder and harder “what is with him he won’t do anything but laid there and cried “looks like i’ll have to go even harder and try to mess up his breathing” flippy thought putting his hand on nervy’s stomach “there” flippy said as he dug his claws into nervy’s stomach “owwwww owww that hurts damn it you” nervy screamed trying to get away from flippy but flippy was too strong “no escape” flippy whispered into nervy’s ears shoving nervy into his dick “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh crap it hurts" flippy and nervy were now on their sides flippy’s arms around nervy still fucking the shit out of him but not as much as he was “I'm sorry” flippy said “is this a hug” nervy wondered. nervy had never noticed it before but flippy was very soft. nervy had a weird idea but did it anyway as nervy was still hurting but licked flippy’s arm. “what is he doing” flippy thought that’s weird but whatever he wants to do it actually feels really good i’ll have to get him to do it when we go back to sleep.”   
20 minutes pasted as nervy was fucked by the bear this was no longer a competition between the two of them . the room was silent and the only thing heard was the sound of hard breathing “that’s it i can’t go anymore” flippy said wishing that he could stay going but unfortunately he reached his climax “aaarrgggghhhh” was the sound of moan that the green bear made as the white cum gushed out of the green bear and into the blue one 45 seconds was the time it took for the cumming to stop “did that feel good” flippy said holding the blue bear like a child holding on to it’s favorite teddy bear “yeah” “good so i guess that you win so what do you want” “i want for you to always control the sex of the relationship okay?” flippy laughed and grabbed nervy and held him closer to him “i love you” nervy said turning around hugging flippy “i love you too” flippy said and then they both fell asleep.


	3. "You mean nothing to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervy gets raped

“huh ow crap my head hurts ow so does my butt what the hell i thought that my ass would stop hurting by now.” nervy thought. “what time is it” flippy asked. “when did you wake up” nervy asked startled by flippy’s sudden remark. “i never went to sleep.” flippy said stroking nervy’s cheek fur. “what you didn’t even sleep a wink” nervy asked “nope i couldn’t, not with someone as cute as you sleeping in my bed i just stared at you for the entire night.” “okay now that’s weird.” flippy thought. “i know but your just so cute.”flippy started to flip nervy overhand fuck him yet again. “no! not now please my ass is still really sore.”  
“huh, still, wow your really weak.” flippy laughed at nervy “shut up i managed to take your giant claws in to my stomach.” nervy said getting mad at flippy. “yeah sorry about that i just really wanted to win the rights to sex and if i recall correctly you gave me the rights to control the sex i this relationship” flippy pointed out. “y-yeah i remember that to but please not right now I'm still really sore please I'm scared to maybe later.” nervy said really soft and shyly. “you’re so fucking cute uh fuck it fine later but don’t yell at me if i break you ok. nervy gulped “okay”  
“so what are we doing today” nervy asked craving excitement “i don’t know i’ve been wanting go shopping with someone but have been to busy lately oh and plus we have to go a get your stuff from toothy’s” flippy said stroking nervy “oh yeah i forgot all about that.”  
“so should we get up and go already” flippy asked. “no it’s way to early” nervy said looking at the clock, it reading 10 o’clock “so what should we do” flippy asked very curiously “I know you should shut up and get me food”   
flippy was surprised by the younger bear’s remark “wow that was almost a little frightening but it was mostly cute and sweet like when a baby call you a baby and honestly it makes me a little horny” nervy couldn’t help but laugh at flippy “so your attracted to babies now” nervy laughed “maybe but out of all the babies your the cutest one”  
nervy found offense to this comment “i’m not a baby” nervy pouted as flippy moaned at the cute energy that nervy was setting off. “just get me som-“ nervy was caught off guard by flippy as he kissed nervy passionately slipping his tongue passed nervy’s lips. nervy tried to break the kiss but it was like always hopeless “what’s wrong you were putting a show on for me.” flippy whispered breaking the kiss “flippy you said later” “i know what i said and I'm going to stand by what i said but that’s why I'm only going to kiss you and see where it goes so the most I'm going to do is give you a hand job or a 69 i haven’t done one of those before and I'm quite interested.  
“But I'm hungry” nervy said stomach growling “i see i’m hungry too” flippy said pushing flippy down “ow what the hell flippy” “… when you think about it I'm also horny and if it comes to being either horny or hungry i choose hungry so im going to fuck you then go to the kitchen and eat waffles, and eggs, and bacon off your body and then fuck you again.”wha i just want food” flippy laughed pushing nervy down. “too bad, maybe later” nervy pouted “adorable,” flippy said turning he im around on his stomach pinning him and squeezing his hands “ flippy be a little careful” nervy said “nope” flippy smiled shoving his cock into nervy. nervy’s eyes opened wide as flippy’s dick continued to grow. “does it hurt” flippy asked “n-no of course not.” nervy cried out “liar” flippy said finally getting all the way hard. “ damn it flippy why do you have to be so big?” Nervy moaned. “heh it’s because your so cute. I love, I want to make you mine.” nervy started to moan. “ I I love you too” nervy said forgetting all about his ass that was being abused by the older bear. “kiss me” flippy said stopping his thrusts for a moment and going down to meet nervy with a passionate kiss “mmm flip- fli, FLIPPY CRAAAPPP uh- um sorry” flippy looked between them and noticed “you came without even touching it?” “uh sorry, im uh, crap i-“ nervy was interrupted more painful thrusts “ah damn it flippy warn me first” he looked up at flippy he was non responsive “flippy!” flippy’s thrusts got harder and harder with each time nervy said his name. “ow ow ow, it hurts, im sorry flippy but i can’t right now” but out of everything nervy said nothing got through to him “damn it flippy get off” Nervy said as he tried punching Flippy in the face but the flying fist was easily caught by the older bears much bigger hand twisting it on impact but the thrusts at least stopped. “Shit you bastard, stop it now or-” “- Or what exactly” flippy said his voice though was so low that it sounds almost or exactly sinister. Nervy started crying “y-your not flippy are you.”   
“(Insert evil laugh) well give the bitch a cookie you finally got it the other bastard of me would never be able to continue after seeing you cry. Nervy tried pushed the other flippy off of him but found it to be fruitless. “Please go away why won’t you leave me alone.” Nervy continued crying fearing that he would be killed by his lovers alternate person. “As if i’d go away before getting a piece of that cute ass of your. especially since it was me that made the move for that spineless personality of mine.” Flippy put on more pressure to the arms of Nervy breaking the bone a little “Fucking, shit, damn it!” Nervy screamed no longer crying since the other flippy wasn’t going to kill him just instead just making it so that Nervy wished that he were dead but to Nervy felt that would benefit him in the long run.   
“Shut up and get into position” Nervy smirked. For whatever reason he had new found strength “Don’t tell me what to do stupid, idiot, bastard.” Nervy said with a calm and collected voice. Flippy was surprised “Heh, what was that you, you, YOU LITTLE FUCK I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!” Flippy yelled at Nervy “Oh didn't you hear me I said Don’t tell me what to do, followed by the words stupid, idiot, and bastard.” With that Flippy punched Nervy in the cheek as hard as possible but this just brought out more courage in Nervy as he started laughing “Yeah keep that up and i’ll be dead in no time oh but wait you won’t kill me will you. No you’d never kill your lover would you, you can kill all those people out there but there’s no way you’d kill me ha your hits or threats have any effect on me got that now call my Actual lover out here so he can take me to get - Slash. While Nervy was talking Flippy cut Nervy’s left hand. “YES I DO LOVE YOU, BUT WHY THE DO YOU THINK I WOULDN’T KILL YOU LOVE MEANS NOTHING TO ME WHICH MEANS YOU MEAN NOTHNG TO ME”   
Nervy started laughing hysterically “THANK YOU FOR PROVING MY POINT.” “W-what do you mean.” Flippy said “IF YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME THEN WHY DID YOU CUT MY LEFT ARM MAKING IT UNUSABLE.” “What the hell are you talking about.” Flippy was throughly confused. “I MEAN IF YOU REALLY DIDN’T CARE IF I DIED YOU’D STAB ME SOMEWHERE VITAL LIKE MY-” “Slash” Nervy stopped talking and looked down in fear to see that Flippy had stabbed him in the stomach AKA a vital spot. “sorry but you were pissing me off don’t ever talk about something that stupid again ok” Flippy said looking the least bit sorry “i-i mm g-g-g o—- nintolaopol;ld;sdsdmxmfsdms,md,sdmf,sdms,dmsd,sdmsdksdlasmlamlakmsdklfkiwoks;aksdksadjskdslkjdskldjlkjkcmxcm,xcmidow39edekdkZ” Nervy started speaking gibberish as he passed out.


	4. "Who are you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervy has sex with a demon   
> a very short chapter but has does promote how much Flippy does care for Nervy whether good or bad

Chapter 4: “Who are you”  
When Nervy came to he was laying in the bathroom floor. Nervy looked up to find that flippy was sitting on the toilet right above him he couldn’t tell if it was the real flippy or the other flippy but he was wrapping Nervy in bandages.   
“Um who are you.” Nervy asked scared of the answer. “Who do you fucking think you stupid fuck.” It was the other Flippy just as Nervy feared. “You don’t have to use such bad words. Damn it.” Nervy said for whatever reason not feeling scared. “God damn it why do you have to be like this” Flippy punched the bathroom wall. “What do you mean” Nervy was confused and a little scared at the fact that the wall could have easily been Nervy’s face. “Why aren’t you scared of me. I mean I’ve killed hundreds of people and and you don’t even flinch why I threaten to torture you” Flippy pounced on Nervy. “Tell me why right now or I’ll fuck you right now” Flippy said taking his shirt off. “Go ahead do whatever you want I know that the real Flippy isn’t coming back (plus i could use some sex)” Nervy said unbuttoning his pants. “FUCK that’s what i mean look scared, stop speaking so calmly, look at me with fear in your eyes.” Nervy smirked then made a cute pouty face “If I do will you fuck me.” Nervy said sounding like a baby turning Flippy on. Flippy didn’t say anything just powerful pinned Nervy to the ground cracking the floor tiles and making Nervy’s head start bleeding but Nervy didn’t care he did whatever Flippy wanted.   
“d-d-don’t hurt me” Nervy said looking scared as Flippy took Nervy’s pants off. “Much better” Flippy turned Nervy on his hands and knees, Nervy winced at the pain of having his hands, and knees hitting the hard tiles “your so cute when your scared.” Nervy blushed again not knowing if the blush was real or fake “J-just fuck me please” Nervy screamed “Fine but don’t blame me if i rip you in half.” Flippy said as he rammed the entire 12 inches inside of Nervy making him scream to the heavens.   
“Hurts doesn’t it you adorable fuck you.” Flippy didn’t even let Nervy get adjusted to his size Flippy kept fucking at abnormal paces and he was very aggressive with Nervy’s delicate fur ripping and tearing at it. in other word not like the real Flippy at all in fact probably not like any other animal ever actually more like a demon of course not knowing what a demon is like but it felt kinda like that. “ow damn it Flippy this really hurts.” Nervy said tears coming out of his eyes. “So do you finally fear me?” Flippy whispered in to Nervy’s ears. “ha, as if this sex is just going to make me fear you even less.” “Is that so well let’s see what happens when I do this.” Then without getting a chance to react Nervy was flipped onto his back.   
“Wha-” “Shut up don’t talk or i’ll punish you” Flippy said spreading Nervy’s legs wide “I honestly feel this is a punishment” Nervy didn’t resist getting his legs spread apart by the whatever the hell this thing was. “No sex isn’t a punishment. That…” Flippy pointed at the bloody bandages wrapped around his stomach “That is a punishment.” Nervy laughed so punishment or not i’m going to get hurt.” “Just brace yourself” Flippy said pushing all 12 inches in once again 

“Aggh!! f-fuck that’s not fair you didn’t even give me a chance” Flippy didn’t respond. “Hey sex demon do you hear me” Nervy for some reason wanted a response “Wow your really into this could you possibly calm down a little bit.”   
Flippy responded with a crazy thrust that made Nervy’s nose start bleeding “What the hell was that” “Don’t make me do it again if you want to talk do it after this or i’ll punish you again” this made Nervy mad “hey what the hell do you mean-” Nervy winced again as Flippy did another thrust that twisted his arm. “I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Nervy stopped making any noises except for the moans that he knew Flippy wanted to hear …  
The fucking continued for 2 long hours, with 12 different terrible positions. Nervy’s ass was numb if it wasn’t for the continuous crazy thrusts and rude comments and clawing of Flippy’s claws on Nervy’s bandages Nervy would have passed out. “Nervy im going to cum but I need to do one thing before I do just do it im hungry. Then without hesitating Flippy planted his lips onto Nervy’s instantly making Flippy spill his seed into Nervy’s ass “That feels good” Nervy said Flippy did one last power thrust and Nervy came all over Flippy stomach and his own “Wh-wha-what are you.” Nervy asked as he slowly blacked out “I’d better leave while your” Flippy said carrying Nervy’s adorably, petite, naked body to the bed.   
“I love you.”Flippy said getting his clothes on he grabbed his jacket and left a note saying: “I’ll be home later tonight around 11:30 so do whatever until then I give permission to leave the house just be back before me or i’ll punish you I do I know you won’t leave so here’s $100 see you later don’t try to leave Forest 13. Love you.” He put down $100 kissed Nervy and left quietly closing the door behind him.


	5. "So we're basically stuck here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new unexpected character has been added   
> (unexpected by my I had never expected to add him so early into the book)

Nervy woke up and saw the note “Huh why is he so sure that I won’t leave this stupid forest” Nervy thought “Whatever i’ve got 6 hours until I have to be back here might as well live it up.” Nervy said getting some clothes out of Flippy’s closet “This shirt is a little big for me but what the fuck why not then he came across a pair of Flippy’s underwear “Uh crap I kinda want to sniff it if only for a second im sure that he wouldn’t mind but what about me what if i like the smell. oh what the hell.” Then without thinking anymore he stuffed the entire thing in his face. “That smells so good I miss him I don’t care what I feel if I feel weird I love him no matter what.” Growl Nervy’s stomach hurt “Im hungry” Nervy said putting Flippy’s underwear away and putting on some elastic pants and a jacket Nervy took the money and left for food and whatever adventure he could find…  
Nervy finally found a restaurant that turned out to be the same one that he and Flippy went to just two days ago. Nervy went inside to sit down but ended up laying his head down. “Hello may I… N-Nervy” the waiter said Nervy looked up to find his blue and purple dog, waiter, friend. “Geoff wow I’ve been wondering about you a lot the past couple of days” Nervy said “Wow really me too” Geoff said face turning red. “So how have you been” Nervy asked “Honestly terrible” Geoff said “this town is torture but for some reason I haven’t been able to get myself to leave if I could then trust me i’d be gone a long time ago” Then Nervy remembered the letter Flippy wrote him, not being able to leave this place. “you know you should at least try to leave I mean what’s here for you. don’t you miss your family” Nervy said wanting to experiment with something. “Yeah i guess your right but I just don’t know why but i can’t.” Geoff said “Fine I’ll help you I don’t have anything to do anyway.” Nervy said standing up from his chair. “What about your friend or whatever he is” Geoff said nervously just remembering what Flippy had said to him about staying away from Nervy. “You mean Flippy he’s out today so he won't see us together” Nervy said reassuring “Okay we’ll leave on my next break” Geoff said relaxing a little. “good Im hungry now get me some food” Nervy demanded “You got it, only the best for you”…  
3 hours passed. Nervy ate his food (fries and a burger) and left for a while to an arcade and came back to see if Geoff was ready.  
“Hey geoff you ready” “Yep what about you” geoff asked nervously. “I’ve been ready for two and a half hours” Nervy said helping Geoff with his bags. “Is it weird to have the feeling like your going to die.” Geoff said feeling anxiety. “In this forest. No.” Nervy said leading Geoff out of the restaurant. Nervy and Geoff walked for about thirty minutes trying to find the exit. Where the hell is the stupid gate im sure that it was right here but now that I think about it it could all the way on the other side of the forest.” Geoff said “Damn it what is with this place!” Nervy didn’t say anything but he noticed that they were being watched by a multitude of colorful animals. “What are they doing I have a bad feeling about this.” Nervy thought continuously walking while also turning behind to see if everyone was looking at him. “  
Hey are you worried about something” Geoff asked noticing something was wrong with Nervy. How can you not notice something is wrong here can he not notice the eyes staring them both down wishing for them both to die. “Yeah im fine just a little weirded out about the fact that we can’t find the damn gateway.” Nervy lied, honestly the gateway was the least of his worry’s right now. “Don’t worry we’ll find it. Hey im going to ask someone if they know where the gate is.” Geoff said dropping his stuff on the ground. “What is he stupid? He’s going to get us killed.” Nervy said but he didn’t stop him.  
“Hey do you know where the gateway is.” Geoff asked a blue, old, moose. “Why yes but I don’t recommend you go there” The blue moose said smiling. “Hey why not” Geoff asked him feeling a weird sensation coming from this moose “There’s nothing more out there for you.” “What do you mean exactly” Geoff was starting to get mad. “I mean why do you want to leave.” The moose said. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you you damn old man I just want to leave now tell me where the fuck the way-out of this hell hole.” Geoff started yelling causing Nervy to have to get involved or else Geoff was going to himself killed “You still haven’t given my a reason” The moose said. “Fine you want a reason. The reason is im not ready to die but im sure that if I stay here then I’ll surely get killed or murdered and im honestly getting pretty damn suspicious of you and this entire damn village I mean this whole forest is fixed around death and when I do get out of here im calling the cops, no the FBI to come and give these crazy ass of a town what it deserves. DESTRUCTION YOU GOT THAT YOU-” Nervy punched Geoff in the face. “What the hell are you doing bothering this old man im sure that he has better things to do then talk to us I mean you do know who this is right. “NO AND I DON’T CARE HE’S INSANE TELLING ME THAT I NEED TO GIVE HIM A REASON FOR-” Nervy whispered to Geoff “He’s mayor Lumpy” Nervy said. “so he’s the mayor am I supposed to care?” Geoff said “You should care if you value your life. “Think about it he’s the mayor of a town centered around death if that doesn’t strike you as dangerous then I don’t what will.” “Yeah I guess your right then I’ll let you do the talking” Geoff said finally calming down. “Now then I Mayor Lumpy if I may ask you for your time please.” Nervy asked as calmly as possible “Yes Nervy may I help you.” “Yes please tell us the way to the gateway please sir.” “Give me a reason that you’d want to leave” Lumpy asked “I don’t want it’s this man his name is Geoff and he really misses his family after seeing all the death this town has to offer he’s really sad and need support won't you let him leave” Nervy asked “Yes I understand Geoff” Geoff looked at the mayor. “you may leave” “Really oh thank you, thank you, thank you.” “The gateway is in the other direction all the way to the end.” “Yes sir thank you Nervy said bowing down as he turned around he noticed that there were people watching them. “crap this isn’t good “umm excuse me” “Nervy said walking through them Geoff followed him “damn it this place is weird I wish Flippy was here he could protect me” Nervy thought. when they finally got through the crowd Geoff was scared out his mind he thought at least one of them would have a knife and try to stab them. as Geoff caught his breath and noticed that Nervy wasn’t even remotely scared “What the hell nervy how are you not scared” “come on Geoff it wasn’t that scary.” Nervy said laughing. “This place has changed you, you know that right.” Geoff said finally back to normal breathing. “It wasn’t this place the transformation didn’t happen until I met Flippy this place only had a little to do with me but Flippy I love Flippy whether he’s good or evil I love him.” Nervy started to cry not even caring whether Geoff saw them or not. "Um don’t cry im sure that flippy feels the same way about you so you shouldn’t cry” Geoff said feeling embarrassed for Nervy "There's no need for you to make me feel better these are happy tears” Nervy said wiping his eyes. “Now then let’s find that gateway and get you home.” “Yeah we’re so close” Geoff said “Right" Nervy and Geoff ran the rest of the way…   
They finally got to the gate. “Are you ready” Nervy asked “yeah i guess but-“Geoff started to cry. “What’s the matter” Nervy asked not understanding. “Huh nothing sorry for making you worry." Geoff lied to Nervy trying to keep his tears to himself but failing” " Whatever don’t talk about it I don’t care just go.” Nervy said wanting to see his friend but knowing that it wouldn’t be that easy. “Okay let’s do this.” Geoff said managing to push the door open but when he tried to step outside. “Huh I can’t walk outside” Geoff said bringing his foot back in. “Hm I knew it wouldn’t be this easy” Nervy said walking up to the door and touching the outside. “What is this.” Nervy felt something solid “ah I see now so this is what they do to make sure the outsiders stay inside” Nervy said quietly but not quiet enough for Geoff not to hear him. “What is it Nervy” Geoff asked “I it’s just a hunch but they probably put up barriers around the forest so that the outsiders can’t leave” “What they can’t do that can they." Geoff’s tears turned into hate quickly. “Legally no but while we have no access to the police I guess they can do whatever they want” Nervy said “So we're basically stuck here.” Geoff said as calmly as he could with his anger over the edge. “Yep unless we can find a way to take down the barrier”   
"Damn it, Damn it I WANT OUT OF HERE” Geoff started beating on the gate. “LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW I HATE THIS DAMN TOWN.” Geoff ’s hand started to bleed. “Geoff stop it your causing to much attention to us” Nervy tried to calm Geoff down but it was useless. Suddenly Nervy saw something out of the corner of his eye. “DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT” Nervy jumped on top of Geoff "What was that for" Geoff said still feeling very mad. “Just then Nervy was picked up by the figure he just saw.   
“HEY LET GO RIGHT NOW” Nervy screamed. “Shut up!” “Flippy,” it had to be flippy. “Wrong! Flippy had to take care of something Im commander Fang here to stop the ones who tried to escape. Nervy couldn’t tell exactly what the animal was since he was covered from head to toe in what looked like the remains of a giant brown bag. All he knew is that he was very muscular and had a rough sounding voice that made him sound kinda evil like Flippy and it was turning him on.“You mean Geoff” Nervy was still in the unknown animal's muscular arms “No I mean you and Geoff" “Well I wasn’t really escaping I was just exploring” “Whatever just call your friend over here then i’ll let you two leave with a warning “Okay but can you put me down please” “Yes sorry” Fang said embarrassed but still trying to keep his cool it, and was working on Nervy. Geoff wasn’t moving he was a statue   
“Geoff please Fang said if we leave then we wouldn’t get in trouble.” Nervy yelled at Geoff. But Geoff said nothing did nothing “what are you doing Geoff” Nervy stepped closer to Geoff “Geoff what’s wrong with you.” No answer, “Geoff answer me!” No answer. “Crap if this continues then Fang will kill Geoff, crap what’s wrong with you.” Then suddenly Geoff stepped forward. “Geoff!” Nervy screamed trying run to Geoff but Fang held him back.   
“Commander wha-“ " Stay back I can’t let you go near him. Fang said pointing a gun at Geoff. “Stop Fang!” “I have orders from mayor Lumpy and Mr Flippy to protect you and that means destroying whatever bond you two have.” Fang said putting his finger on the trigger “To protect me why? I mean I get Flippy but what does that old fart want with me” “I can’t say but once I kill Geoff i’ll take you to the H.T.F. Base “H…T…F…” Nervy didn’t know what those letters stood for. “I'll explain later” “Fine kill him I don’t care I was just using him to find the secrets of this terrible forest.” “What wow you are heartless you remind me of Flippy” BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Geoff lay on the floor dead surrounded by a pool of black blood. “What blood isn’t black” Nervy thought to himself as hi=e was picked up once again by the covered up animal. “Well let’s go” Fang took a long look at Nervy "You know your kinda cute I see why Flippy is in love with you” Nervy blushed before Fang jumped back to the H.T.F. Base.


	6. "Happy Tree Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture, Torture, Torture

When Nervy and Fang got to the base it was nothing like Nervy expected. It was colorful and had a lot of expensive technology and right outside of the base stood a giant wall that read “Happy Tree Friends.” in bright colors. “Wow this place is gigantic.” Nervy whispered “Yeah but this only the outside” Fang said “The real wonders are the inside” “Well let’s go inside” “Are you sure that you want to” Fang asked smiling. “What do you mean?” Nervy asked. Nervy soon knew what Fang meant when he saw an angry Flippy running their way. “Shit I forgot about Flippy if he’d kill me if found out I went to the gate.” Nervy thought getting scared. “Fang put him down I have to talk to Nervy. Mayor Lumpy wants to see you anyway.” Flippy said calmly keeping his anger to himself in front of the commander “Okay don’t kill him” Fang laughed. No promises… Tell the Mayor we’ll be back in 2 hours.” Flippy said looking directly at Nervy “Will do” Fang said running inside.   
As soon as Fang closed the giant gate Flippy grabbed Nervy’s arm as he twisted it and brought Nervy up to his face. “Do you want tell me why you were hanging around that stupid dog for” Flippy said still trying to keep his cool. You mean Geoff… Uhhh… I don’t know” That sent Flippy over the edge, Flippy punched Nervy in the cheek causing a red mark on Nervy’s face Flippy was now dragging Nervy by his arm “Ow, Flippy stop that hurt’s, im sorry, please stop Flippy.” Nervy screamed. SHUT UP YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!” “Im sorry” Nervy started crying “YOUR NOT SORRY YOUR SCARED” These words made Nervy cry even more.  
Flippy dragged the Bawling Nervy back to the house. Then as they walked through the door Flippy threw Nervy to the ground. Nervy continued crying as he watched Flippy open up a secret board not he ground “Wha-what … is that” Nervy cried.   
“Are you scared Flippy said feeling sorry for what he was about to do, but it had to be done if Nervy was going to live here. Nervy nodded his head to the question “Good you should be. You know you really did hurt me. You know you could have ended up like Geoff right and do you know what I would have done Nervy.” Nervy started crying again. “So you’ll have to be punished Now so you’ll be dragged down to my torture chamber.” Flippy said “No please I don’t want to please don’t Flippy.” Nervy screamed Flippy wanted to cry but he stayed strong   
“Sorry but i have to tame you Nervy do you understand” “No I said that im sorry” Nervy honestly had no idea why he was crying but he was and that should have been enough to get out of this. “Why are you doing this Flippy” Nervy asked stopping his sobbing for just a moment “Don’t even say that you know why now come with me.”   
Flippy tried to grab nervy but was swatted away. “No I don’t want to” Nervy’s disobedience was rewarded with fist to the gut where Nervy’s wound was still healing, Nervy started crying it was inevitable Nervy was going to be punished for all the terrible stuff that he’s done. Now that Nervy thought about it Nervy has done a lot of bad things fought, broken, stole, so many bad things this is god’s way of punishing him “Fine i’ll do it but I won’t be happy about it” Nervy thought seizing his tears for the time being. Flippy said nothing as he dragged Nervy down to the basement “Good as long as he isn’t crying.” Nervy opened his eyes when he felt that he wasn’t being dragged anymore. Nervy was scared at the sight “Weapons and blood everywhere i only thought a place like this existed in horror movies” Nervy thought “Im scared no Im terrified.   
“Crap im going to start crying again.” Nervy didn’t notice he was already crying Nervy might’ve been a little bit of a masochist but even the biggest masochist’s have they’re limits. Flippy picked the crying Nervy up and placed him on a table the only protest he gave was a little whimper. “Alright Nervy you’ll be put through five various tortures that will be chosen with the “Wheel of hurt.” are you ready.” “No I don’t want to please I said-” Nervy once again received a blow to the injured stomach wound “Shut up, i’ve had it with that damn mouth of yours, your going to make it so that I enjoy torturing you and I don’t want that do you” “No” Nervy whimpered. “Then shut up!” Nervy did as he was told scared even more of Nervy being mad at him then the actual torture. “Good, now spin!” Flippy said pointing to the wheel “When did that appear” Nervy asked. “Not important just spin it!” Nervy wasn’t ready yet but he wasn’t about to complain anytime soon so he reached for the wheel flicked his arm and spun the bloody wheel of hurt. “Thousand knives to the heart “What but that will kill me.” Nervy screamed “Don’t worry Nervy these are enchanted knives that cause extreme hurt but will definitely not kill you.” “Why are you speaking like a game show host” Nervy asked “Um Nervy there’s something I haven’t told you about this torture.” Flippy said “Damn it Flippy, Why do you want me to go through all this.” Nervy knew the truth now Flippy wasn’t mad at Nervy, he was putting on a show. Nervy was struggling to get up but his wrists and legs were shackled down to the bed with metal bars. “No don’t embarrass me more than you already have” Nervy said. “Why don’t you want you want to. Everyone will see how cute are” Flippy said smiling he’s evil smile the same smile that Nervy knew and somewhat loved. Nervy let out a breath. “Fine let’s put on a show.” Nervy said smiling shyly.   
“Thank you” Flippy then kissed Nervy. Flippy stepped away from Nervy and said “Drop the knives and let the blood you shed cleanse you from 1/5 your sins” With that knives one by one fell into Nervy’s chest Nervy didn’t cry. Around the 500th knife he became numb to all feeling in the mid region and up. The torture the lasted for about 10 minutes “I-I love you” Nervy said feeling delirious. Flippy laughed “I love you too, I’ll spin for you since you can’t move”   
Flippy spun the wheel. “20 Hammer pounds to the any area of your choosing” Nervy opened his mouth but was interrupted. “I know what your thinking but you didn’t spin so that means I get to choose where to pound you so turn around” Then the table managed to flip the young bear with ease” “I choose 20 Hammer Pounds to the Back.” Flippy raised his arms with a giant hammer in hands. Nervy braced himself for the inevitable. “May this hammer cleanse another 1/5 of your sins” after those strange words Flippy muttered he swung the hammer down colliding with the back of Nervy. “Gaah Flippy I love you,” Nervy said after each strike. about 5 minutes into the torture minutes later Nervy was coughing blood still continuing muttering the words “I love you” the good news it was over at least but the bad news there was more torture. “Great job, your putting on a great performance.” Nervy closed his eye’s “Im dead now right” Nervy said “Don’t worry you won't die… I promise…” Flippy said. “…Anyway you still have 3 more tortures to do to make up for your sins.”  
Flippy spun the wheel. “1 Hour Without Air” Nervy was scared about this one “But I need air to breathe” Nervy said. “Actually not exactly yes you do need air to breathe, that is true, but you can actually live for a while without air. Are you ready” Flippy asked. “An hour without air. that’s to long plus don’t we have be somewhere in an hour.” Nervy asked “Yeah your right we’ll just skip stand do five more pounds to the back” Flippy said as he pounded Nervy’s back five more times. “Alright that was torture number three are you ready for number four. Nervy responded non didn’t even move “Uh Nervy my cute little blueberry what are you doing” Nervy didn’t answer. Flippy’s eyes got big “…Uh I guess i’ll just spin the wheel.” spin “Shit” Flippy thought “Why the fireworks torture this should be good though I mean if being set on fire won’t wake you up then I don’t know what will.” Flippy laughed “Okay light the fireworks.” “On cue there were lights behind Flippy “Oh Nervy let the lights shine and cure you of another 1/5’s of your sins shine bright shine bright.” Flippy was smiling once again this was one of his favorite tortures. The lights flew everywhere but eventually they all ended up at the same place, Nervy’s body Nervy woke up finally with loud screams “AHHHHHHHH! Flippy, Flippy, Flippy.” Nervy continued repeating Flippy’s name “Nervy your awake!” Flippy turned off the monitors and grabbed a bucket of water splashing it on Nervy   
“Im so sorry I should have ended it when you passed out im so sorry please forgive me” Nervy smiled as best as he could. “No I will never forgive you.” Nervy laughed. “Heh you know you still have one more punishment right” Flippy smiled as he unlatched the metal collars, Nervy fell to the floor “I love you” Flippy said getting on top of Nervy pinning Nervy’s hands above his head “Is this my final torture” Nervy asked barely saying a word clearly. Flippy didn’t understand a word so Flippy kissed Nervy as he undressed the little bear “Does it hurt” Nervy nodded as he winced at the pain of the motion. “I want you to moan more okay.” Nervy did nothing he had no more energy. Flippy let a breath out “Fine i’ll do it myself” Flippy said shoving his giant dick inside of Nervy. Nervy still did nothing except move with the dick as it entered him. “God damn it Nervy your so cute when your in pain I just wish you would moan but I guess it’s mostly my fault.” Flippy whispered in Nervy’s ear stroking his wounds and licking the blood. “I feel like I need more and more sex from you.” Nervy had no idea what to think about what Flippy was saying. Nervy started to moan hurting himself a bit. “I love you” Flippy said kissing Nervy. “Im going to put you to sleep now.” Flippy wanted to scream but if he did then Nervy wouldn’t be able to sleep so he kept his voice down as he came into Nervy. “Flippy…” Nervy was now asleep.  
Once Flippy got done and his dick became as soft as possible (With Nervy being asleep.) He put some adorable clothes on to his lover and put on a jacket that had “H.T.F.” on a badge and matching pants, picked Nervy up and carried him out the door looking down at him feeling happy about finally having tamed his lover but mad at himself for being responsible for what was about to happen to the cute adorable bear of his.


	7. "Im above you"

Flippy carried Nervy all the way too the H.T.F. HQ “Very good Flippy” Mayor Lumpy said about to take the little bear from Flippy’s hands “What are you going to do to him” Flippy was nervous all he was told to do was knock Nervy out and bring him to HQ but that was all. “Nothing much just a little procedure “I don't trust you sir im sorry but i cant do this” Flippy said expecting a hit   
or something from the mayor but nothing “I understand stand Flippy we are not to be trusted… But just know this Flippy you will end up dying if you leave here with that bear” Flippy continued walking “I understand but don't you think i’ll die s-“ Flippy fell to the ground “W-Wha why am i on the ground” Flippy thought placing his hands on the ground and “Red what is this… no wait i know what this is i’ve seen this color this smelled way to many times too forget it… BLOOD.” Then a foot stepped in front of him Flippy looked at it “Fang damn it it had to be you” Flippy then looked over to Nervy still knocked out laying on the floor “Damn it Fang i know you want Nervy but im in going to die so i give you control over Nervy for rest of my death but you’d better protect him or i will kill you.” “Fuck you” Fang said before put a bullet in Flippy’s head. Flippy laid lifeless on the floor blood coming out of his head. “Good work Fang now hand me Nervy and i’ll get him back to you after im done with the testing” “Yes sir” Fang said handing the bear to Lumpy. Nervy awoke with a killer headache “Owww Flippy my head hurts” Thats when he noticed he didn’t know the room he was in and flippy was nowhere to be seen “Flippy where are you where are we i don’t like this trick Flippy” Normally Flippy would come running to him to hug him tell him it was okay and stop acting like a baby but this wasn’t the case Flippy wasn’t here “Damn it Flippy where are you” Nervy got out of the bed and started walking around when Lumpy came out “Oh hi mayor im looking for Flippy where is he.” “The Mayor froze pretending to be sad “im sorry Nervy we dont know where he is we found you knocked out in the basement and brought you here you’ve been here for about a week but we’ve still heard nothing from Flippy im sorry” “Nervy could instantly tell he was lying but went with it “it’s okay im sure that he’ll turn up eventually” “yeah but until that happens i’d like you to find someone to live with i’d recommend Commander Fang here i’ll call him for you” “Okay thanks” “his obviously lying but there’s no telling what he’ll do to me if i say something what i need to do is find Flippy and figure out this situation once we do that we can leave this hellhole once and for all then he’ll never have to hurt me again i never want him to have to apologize to me like he did.”   
Less than 30 minutes passed when Fang came to the HQ “Why hello there little buddy im so sorry about what happened to Flippy dont worry he does this all the time he’ll show up eventually but until then you’ll have a great time at my home it’s super cool” Nervy was super offended by this but he went with it “Really I cant wait im super hungry” Nervy said “Heh i know what your up to you think you’ll get me with that fake act to bad for you im a commander but i’ll play your little game” “Come on Nervy lets go” Fang said with a fake smile on his face “Okay” Fang took Nervy’s hand and led him out 

“So what do you think happened to Flippy” Nervy asked “I don't know he does this a lot just runs off and sometimes we don’t hear from him for a day or sometimes even months” Nervy could tell Fang was lying but he said nothing. “Oh well then i guess there’s nothing to worry about then.” Nervy said “Exactly, so don’t worry about anything because your going to live with me and im sure you’ll have plenty of fun.” “yeah i know i will” Nervy answered only knowing half of what he was getting into. 

They arrived at Fangs house “Not to bad a walk right” Fang asked “No not really” Nervy looked at the enormous house that made Fang look like a billionaire.”So are all H.T.F Commanders rich.” Nervy asked “yep” a simple reply from Fang. “Makes sense i guess technically you guys are in war with whatever” Nervy said. “No this isn’t war it’s destiny it’s what determines the fate of the entire world.” “Oh I see but what exactly is it that your up against” Nervy asked very curiously. “It’s so complex i can’t tell you but i can hint it to you.” Fang got close to Nervy and whispered in his ear “It’s life it’s self” Nervy was super confused “Your right that is complex but i can help just tell me what to do.” Fang looked at him in shock “Just who do you think your fooling you want out of here just as much as any other newbie.” Fang thought then said. “Just stay on the sidelines and be cute.” “No! I want to help i know i can do something” “Nervy think about Flippy what do you think he would do if you got hurt he’d go on a rampage and kill everyone meaning we’d lose” Nervy thought “…Your right” “Yeah now hurry up and go inside i know your hungry” Fang said bringing him inside “Okay” Nervy said following.Fang shut the door behind them.  
“What do you want” Fang asked “I don’t know” Nervy said taking a seat on the couch “Okay how about chicken nuggets” Fang asked. “Okay i don’t care i’ll eat whatever” Nervy said. “Good i’ll just pop these in the microwave” Fang placed the nuggets in the microwave and plopped down on the couch next to Nervy looking into his eyes “So how do you enjoy it here so far” “I miss Flippy” Nervy said starting to fake cry. “Yeah i know you do but there’s nothing we can do” Fang rubbed Nervy’s head “Flippy has to come back on his own” “I-I know that but what if he doesn’t come back.” Fang smiled “Don’t worry he always comes back.”   
Fang went in for a kiss, Nervy knew it was wrong but he didn’t protest. Fang pushed Nervy down and pinned him while continuing the kiss, still no protest. “I love you” Fang said. Nervy came to his senses “NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!” Fang looked down on him wondering what was wrong. “What is it Nervy. “Don’t play dumb I know all about you and your tricks and I don’t know what’s so important about me but what ever it is that you want but whatever it is I want no part in it. Fang started to laugh “What are you talking about we don’t care about you. I just wanted to have sex with you to fuck your brains out and the make you my sex slave I don’t care about you but for some reason the Mayor wants to do research on you so I don’t own you just yet… But im still allowed to fuck you to the point of breaking you.” Nervy didn’t notice until now but Fang was rub bing Nervy’s stomach fur. Nervy started crying “Stop it” Pushing Fang away “Awww but just a few seconds ago you loved me kissing you right” Nervy looked away but Fang grabbed his face and made him stare back into his eyes “RIGHT!” Nervy nodded “Exactly so stop complaining and enjoy what im about to do to you” Fang ripped off Nervy’s hospital clothes leaving nothing on him “Wait! Fang please don’t hurt me too much” Fang laughed I couldn’t not hurt you even if I tried” Fang got closer to Nervy’s ear and whispered in his ear “Im going to rip you in half” Fang then to off his pants and tore into Nervy didn’t even bother to take his uniform off. Nervy screamed at the top of his lungs “OWWWWW IT HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE STOP!!!!” “ Stop we just got started.” Fang laughed at his bitch “Im going to turn you into a slut if your not already there” Fang pounded and pounded. Nervy screamed and screamed   
“Damn it Nervy your too tight im not going to be able to cum inside of you just yet im going to have to stretch you out a little more. Fang took his hands and started to stretch Nervy’s ass apart Nervy cried a blood curtailing scream “He didn’t even try reasoning with Fang anymore. “Ohhh yeah that’s it im going to cum inside you now” Fang then released the cum into Nervy’s ass then laid on Nervy waiting for his dick to become soft and fall out of Nervy… But it never did. “Well that’s weird i thought it would’ve fell out by now… I guess i’ll have to fuck you ti’ll it does then.” Nervy’s eyes were lifeless “oh did i kill him… nah couldn’t have i didn’t go evens a quarter of my full sex strength but whatever I guess i’ll just do it by myself then” Once Fang did one thrust Nervy came back to life “Stop it please i can’t take it” his voice was normal but he still looked dead. “Hmm you don’t want to anymore. Ohh well in that case i guess i’ll stop.” Fang went harder “OOPS my bad looks like I can’t and looks like you’ll have to deal with it” “STOP IT NOW!!!” Nervy yelled. This made Fang mad as he punched Nervy repeatedly “SHUT UP DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IM ABOVE YOUYOU DAMNED BASTARD” Fang landing a hit on every word. Fang looked down on his victim all bloody and bruised up and crying “Hehe you’ve never looked so cute.” Fang finished his fuck took Nervy up to his room with him laid him on the bed abused him again and again until Nervy started crying blood then beat him some more fucked him and then fell asleep. Weirdest thing though Nervy was that just 12 hours after Nervy was abused his bruises went away and he stopped bleeding like it never happened. “What is this forest doing to me” Nervy asked himself… he didn’t know but he was going to find out.


End file.
